greysanatomyfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 11 (Grey's Anatomy)
The eleventh season of Grey's Anatomy premiered on September 25, 2014. It will be broadcast on Thursday nights at 8 PM on ABC. Exactly like the previous season, this season will feature 24 episodes, to be broadcast in two uninterrupted blocks. Surprisingly, the eighth episode figures as the mid-season finale, whereas last season, it was the twelfth. Summary Plots *Derek decides to stay in Seattle, but Meredith winds up being unhappy about this as his decision makes him feel so bad that he diminishes everyone around him. A professional disagreement sparks another big fight between the two, which ends in Derek calling the President's personal assistant to take job after all and Meredith telling him to go immediately. *As her half-sister Maggie takes over Cristina's job, Meredith starts remembering more and more about her mother and helps her new sister to get to know Ellis a little better too. Maggie has trouble fitting in at first and misses her beloved parents, but ultimately befriends the other attendings. *Richard tries to cope with the fact that he has a daughter, and doesn't know how to tell Maggie that he is her father. When he finally does, she's mad at him for having waited so long. He struggles to get close to her again, but they start to form a good professional relationship. *Callie and Arizona start their journey to get another child, but when Arizona takes on a fetal surgery fellowship, they start fighting again. They realize every step they've taken in the last years were just band-aids, and they decide to go to couple's therapy. After a 30-day split recommended by the therapist, Callie realizes that constantly trying to fix their relationship is what's been killing her slowly, thus ending the relationship. *Callie teams up with Owen to dedicate her research to making veterans walk again and finds joy in life as a single woman. Owen misses Cristina and takes on the project to create something good in his life to fill the gap she's left. *Arizona discovers her mentor, fetal surgeon Nicole Herman, has a brain tumor. Nicole has only 6 months left to live, and decides to use these months to teach Arizona all she knows about surgery. Arizona decides to keep Nicole's secret in exchange for the knowledge, but she gets too curious and goes behind Nicole's back to find out more about her tumor. She accidentally drags Amelia into it, who ultimately claims she can remove the tumor. *Alex and Bailey fight over the board seat, which is ultimately granted to Bailey. Lebackes fires Alex when he finds out Alex might be leaving his practice, but Alex is hired as a pediatric surgery attending to cover the pediatric surgery department now Arizona has started the fellowship. *Bailey starts working on her own health and supports Richard. *Amelia becomes the Head of Neurosurgery and butts heads with her brother when he wants his job back. All secrets about her past come to light, which makes her grow closer with Owen, who knows what having a difficult past feels like. *Jackson and April prepare for parenthood with help from their mothers, but it turns out their baby has severe medical condition. *Jo and Stephanie enter their third-year of residency. Jo grows tired of Meredith and Alex' friendship and eventually even Arizona moving into their house, but she respects that Alex wants to maintain the open-door policy of the house. Stephanie is the one who finds out that April and Jackson's baby has a fatal condition. Cast Main Cast *Ellen Pompeo as Dr. Meredith Grey (13/13) *Justin Chambers as Dr. Alex Karev (13/13) *Chandra Wilson as Dr. Miranda Bailey (12/13) *James Pickens, Jr. as Dr. Richard Webber (12/13) *Sara Ramírez as Dr. Callie Torres (12/13) *Kevin McKidd as Dr. Owen Hunt (13/13) *Jessica Capshaw as Dr. Arizona Robbins (13/13) *Sarah Drew as Dr. April Kepner (10/13) *Jesse Williams as Dr. Jackson Avery (12/13) *Caterina Scorsone as Dr. Amelia Shepherd (12/13) *Camilla Luddington as Dr. Jo Wilson (13/13) *Jerrika Hinton as Dr. Stephanie Edwards (13/13) *Kelly McCreary as Dr. Maggie Pierce (12/13) (as of All I Could Do Was Cry; recurring previously) *Patrick Dempsey as Dr. Derek Shepherd (9/13) Recurring Guest Stars *Patrick Fabian as Dr. Oliver Lebackes (1/13) *Kate Burton as Dr. Ellis Grey (1/13) *Sally Pressman as Young Ellis Grey (2/13) *Geena Davis as Dr. Nicole Herman (11/13) *Jason George as Dr. Ben Warren (4/13) *Rebecca Field as Sabine McNeil (1/13) *Billy Malone as Jon McNeil (1/13) *J. August Richards as Young Richard Webber (1/13) *Nicholas D'Agosto as Dr. Graham Maddox (3/13) *Connie Ray as Karen Kepner (2/13) *Debbie Allen as Catherine Avery (2/13) *Benjamin Patterson as Rosalind Warren (1/13) *Marla Sokoloff as Glenda Castillo (1/13) Prominent Guest Stars *Mary Passeri as Jeannie Reed *Eileen Ryan as Marjorie Reed *Anisha Nagarajan as Rita Choudry *Manu Narayan as Eric Choudry *Annet Mahendru as Ana *Libe Barer as Monica McKeever *Megan Gallagher as Mrs. Oldroyd *Kimberly Hebert Gregory as Deborah Curzon *Lindsay Pearce as Holly Tichener *Meg Steedle as Melissa *Elizabeth Schmidt as Laurie Lasher *Rose Abdoo as Kim Dawson *Carole Weyers as Emily Gardner *Chad Buchanan as Brian *Christopher Redman as Chris *Matthew Van Oss as David Oldroyd *James McCauley as Jeremy Weaver *John Siciliano as Jeff *Amy Motta as Jenna Lee *Kim Hidalgo as Wendy *Deidra Edwards as Brenda Bonaman *Titus Makin Jr. as Rick Schultz *Michael Roark as Jordan Carter *Kevin Carroll as Greg James *Amelia Rose Blaire as Hillary List Recurring Co-Stars *Cynthia Youngblood as Nurse Cynthia Youngblood (1/13) *Payton Silver as Dr. Knox (2/13) *Grace Rowe as Paramedic Grace (1/13) *Aria Leabu as Young Meredith Grey (2/13) *Teresa Huang as Nurse Ruth (1/13) *Nicole Cummins as Paramedic Nicole Cummins (2/13) *Danny Jacobs as Doctor (2/13) *JoAnna Rhambo as Nurse (1/13) *Casey Corn as Nurse (1/13) *Kevin Clarke as Paramedic (1/13) *Olivia-Diane Joseph as Nurse (1/13) *Gregory Michael Smith as Paramedic (2/13) *Shi Ne Nielson as Paramedic (1/13) Notes and Trivia *This season will be the first one not to feature Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang. *ABC officially renewed Grey's Anatomy for its eleventh season on May 8, 2014. *Shonda stated this season will be a very Meredith-centric season. *The show will now air at 8 PM Thursdays instead of 9 PM Thursdays, the timeslot that it held from seasons three to ten. *Shonda tweeted that she did a lot more writing on this season than she did in ages. *Like season 10, season 11 will feature the winter finale. *This season seems to be containing a lot of episodes centered around one or two specific character(s). **Puzzle With a Piece Missing was Maggie-centric. **Only Mama Knows was focused on Meredith and Ellis. **Bend & Break focused on Callie and Arizona. **Could We Start Again, Please? focused on Amelia and Derek. **All I Could Do Was Cry was focused on Jackson and April. **Staring at the End was focused on Nicole Herman. **The Distance will be Amelia-centric. *Shonda Rhimes tweeted that there will not be a photoshoot to promote this season. *Meredith Grey has narrated the voice overs for 9 episodes so far (out of which 8 on her own). **Maggie Pierce narrated the voice over for Puzzle With a Piece Missing. **The voice over for Only Mama Knows was shared with Ellis Grey. **Arizona Robbins and Callie Torres did the voice over for Bend & Break. **April Kepner did the voice over for All I Could Do Was Cry. **Nicole Herman did the voice over for Staring at the End. *On June 23, 2014, it was announced that Caterina Scorsone was promoted to a series regular. This makes her the first character introduced in Private Practice to become a regular on Grey's Anatomy. *Sarah Drew was pregnant when the first half of the season was filmed, giving birth right after shooting episode 11. Therefore, she does not appear in episodes 12 and 13 because of her maternity leave. *The cast started filming the season on July 25, 2014. *The first table read took place on July 22, 2014. * On October 24, 2014, it was announced that Kelly McCreary had been promoted to a series regular. However, it wasn't until episode 11 that she was credited as such. Episodes 11x01-1.jpg|'I Must Have Lost It on the Wind'|link=I Must Have Lost It on the Wind 11x02-6.jpg|'Puzzle With a Piece Missing'|link=Puzzle With a Piece Missing 11x03-5.jpg|'Got to Be Real'|link=Got to Be Real 11x04-1.jpg|'Only Mama Knows'|link=Only Mama Knows 11x05-11.jpg|'Bend & Break'|link=Bend & Break 11x06-4.jpg|'Don't Let's Start'|link=Don't Let's Start 11x07-6.jpg|'Could We Start Again, Please?'|link=Could We Start Again, Please? 11x08-13.jpg|'Risk'|link=Risk 11x09-19.jpg|'Where Do We Go From Here'|link=Where Do We Go From Here 11x10-18.jpg|'The Bed's Too Big Without You'|link=The Bed's Too Big Without You 11x11-2.jpg|'All I Could Do Was Cry'|link=All I Could Do Was Cry 11x12-2.jpg|'The Great Pretender'|link=The Great Pretender 11x13-2.jpg|'Staring at the End'|link=Staring at the End 11x14-10.jpg|'The Distance'|link=The Distance 11x15-1.jpg|'I Feel the Earth Move'|link=I Feel the Earth Move NoPicYet.jpg|'Don't Dream It's Over'|link=Don't Dream It's Over NoPicYet.jpg|'11.17' NoPicYet.jpg|'When I Grow Up'|link=When I Grow Up NoPicYet.jpg|'11.19' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.20' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.21' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.22' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.23' NoPicYet.jpg|'11.24' Reception DVD Release Gallery Cast Promotional Photos Only promotional photos for Caterina Scorsone were made, as she is a new main cast member. AmeliaShepherdS114.jpg AmeliaShepherdS113.jpg AmeliaShepherdS112.jpg AmeliaShepherdS111.jpg Posters GAS11Poster.jpg Category:Seasons Category:Grey's Anatomy